desertmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane
Thaddeus 'Teddy' Kane is an antagonist in The Last Apprentice. He is the spoilt and bratty son of King Odius and the nephew of King Remraz. Character Kane is arrogant, clever and especially conniving considering he's only 16. He enjoys sports and sword fighting, but his main interest is politics and magic. He's not especially adept at either of these things though. Physical Appearance Tall and muscular with a glowing, bronze complexion. Has a head of soft, milk-blonde locks that are long and messy on top and then shaven short along the base and sides of his skull. His eyes are light blue and he has a strong nose, like his father. Timeline 1138 ACHE :00th of Gusto – Kane was born. As the first child of King Odius and Queen Samsi he is beloved by many. 1145 ACHE :Kane is enamoured with magic. He watches the wizards and witches in the city and secretly envies their magic. However he soon realises he hasn't got any magical talent. This realisation does nothing to stop his infatuation and he begins to "borrow" magical supplies from the castle sorceress and his mother's advisor, Sorceress Lihura. 1146 ACHE :Develops a growing interest in blood magic as a means to overcome his lack of magical ability. 1148 ACHE :Janooliy – One night, while practising blood magic with a strange orb that Kane found in Sorceress Lihura's room, he accidentally opens a portal to Ono'k. Demons pour out and swarm him. His mother, wondering what all the noise is enters the room and rushes to his aid. However the demons overwhelm her and drag her screaming back into the portal. The portal closes and all that's left of her is a bloody stain and singed carpet. :Desperate to correct his mistake, he uses the orb to open the door to Ono'k once more. However what steps out is not his mother but rather another demon (but doesn’t realise it - he just thinks he has summoned another lost soul). The demon takes the form of himself (but inverted as he is a weak form of himself as is composed of inverted (black) magic). The demon calls himself Qain (which is Kane in the old tongue). Meanwhile the orb, vibrating from the magical strain, suddenly shatters. Qain explains that he can’t reopen the door to Ono’k because travelling to Anea has made him weak. “I advise you not to do anymore summoning; who knows what could slip through. The void is a terrible place." Guards rush into the room and Kane, not knowing what else to do blames the Sorceress Lihura for his mistake. :Februlir – King Odius - who was distrustful of magic already - calls for the Sorceress Lihura's head. He takes five hundred of his guards to locate her as she is presumed to have run back to Al'ter, the Elven province. He is never heard from again. :Apricot – The kingdom is in a state of chaos without their king, so in his absence his brother King Remraz takes the throne (as Kane is thought to be too young for such a title). Kane is furious but in spite of that he appoints himself Grand Advisor. In the following weeks, Kane uses his position as Grand Advisor to enstate a number of edits, the first being to limit travel between Egonia and the "magical provinces". The second being that all elves must submit themselves for "processing" whether they are citizens, temporary visa holders, or illegal intruders (this soon expands to all non-humans). :Juliy – Most of the non-humans have been incarcerated, but The Holding Centre is overflowing with prisoners. Kane decides to recomission the transobliterator to take care of the wizards and witches. Meanwhile the other prisoners are sent to the Darkdust Mining Facility and put to work. King Remraz comissions the construction of a gallery, The Museum of Modern Obliterations. 1154/553 ACHE :Yune – Travelled to Egonia with the Great Wizard where he was promptly arrested by Yahra and Nabi and sent to The Holding Centre where he met Susan. Quotes Quotes By :"..." :: - To ... Quotes About :"..." :: - .. about... Trivia * Makes up random lies about things for no reason. * Has an innate knack for magic. * His real name is Noah Norwe. References